


Enough for now.

by amesperalta



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesperalta/pseuds/amesperalta
Summary: Placed in the night and morning after 4x14:Quinn and Santana spend the night together even though the know they wish they were with someone else.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 28





	Enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> two quick things!
> 
> first of all, this prompt it's not mine. it belongs to @standiannaagron in tik tok. so all credits for that goes to her. i saw this concept at two am and i was sad, so i decided to write it :)  
> if you're the owner of the account, thank you! it was an amazing idea 
> 
> and lastly, english it's not my first lenguage, so if anything doesn't make sence i apologize

The night had fallen and the moon was the only thing that illuminated them anymore. There was a deathly silence, an extremely fragile spell that ran the risk of breaking at the slightest movement. Nor was it that they needed the words. They had known each other for a long time and at this point just a glance was enough. The little that was left of the magical and ethereal atmosphere was fading between the sheets and the only thing they could do was beg for a few more minutes of peace, so they looked at each other again. Red cheeks and the frustration of knowing that reality was so close and yet so far from perfect. Both guilty and unwilling to admit what they already knew well. Because Santana would be lying if she said the only blonde on her mind was Quinn. And Quinn would be lying if she said that the latina's name was the one she would have liked to pronounce between sighs. They were well aware of it, they knew it was part of the agreement from the beginning. But that didn't make saying it out loud sound any better.

"Do you want water?" the blonde asked in a whisper. Santana nodded, taking a sip from the bottle her best friend handed her. 

The air was tense. Like someone who sees the hurricane coming knowing that they cannot do anything to defend themselves.

Quinn looked away. She settled a little more between the sheets and minimally arranged her hair, which she sensed disastrous. A few seconds later she looked again through the brunette's eyes, finding them more humid than usual. If she's sincere, a relief washed over her. At least they felt the same way. But she pushed that selfish thought to the back of her mind to go comfort her best friend.

"San..." the latina shook her head, quickly wiping her tears. But when Quinn gently grabbed her cheeks to force her to look into her eyes Santana couldn't help but break.

And the storm of accumulated things that she had inside exploded with all its force in the arms of the blonde. Santana had been on the edge many times. Finding out on the phone that Brittany was now dating Sam had been hard. But spending the whole night watching them be so happy and dancing together had been a lot. She was completely carried away, grateful that Quinn was there.

She cried for what seemed like years. Just being able to utter babbles that kinda sound like: "i love her, i really miss her". Quinn did what she could, pampering her hair, whispering things to her that might cheer her up. But she had seen Santana and Brittany together and knew very well how much and how well they loved each other. There was no doubt that they were soul mates, and Quinn was sure that in a few years she would find them together and with a beautiful family. But the distance is capricious, and she had seen it herself.

Finally, around three am, they both fell asleep, both physically and mentally exhausted.

Quinn was the first to wake up the next morning. The clock read 7:38. Too early for her liking but she wasn't able to get back to sleep. She started thinking about the scene from the night before. It had left her quite shocked. Rarely could she see the latina break in such a way. In fact, She'd only seen Santana really cry a couple of times. Five, maybe six. The worst being the day of the announcement of the political campaign. 

Santana was always strong, tough, but Quinn had been able to break through that superficial shell and really get to the bottom of the brunette. The thought that she trusted her so much that she could truly show herself upset her with pride. And she couldn't contain herself from kissing the shorter one on the hair. She knew how difficult it could be. 

And then her mind came to the place she most feared. Her face loomed around her and she couldn't help but sigh. Damn Rachel Berry and damn these uncontrollable feelings that did not go away despite the miles that had separated them in recent months. At this point she didn't know what else to do. She had read every article about how to get over someone. She had dated other people. She had even just slept with someone else! But her damn features kept showing up wherever she went. 

Then, as she looked at Santana's relaxed face, she had an idea. There was nothing more to do and nothing to lose. The only thing Quinn hadn't tried was declaring those feelings. More specifically, declaring them to Rachel herself.

Although the idea seemed utterly terrifying to her, she also found some comfort in it. She had read millions of times that regretting your what if's is more painful than regretting your actions. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was afraid to wake Santana, who was resting on her chest. Quinn tried to organize her thoughts, the last thing she wanted to do was go blank while talking to the jewess. And when she had a more or less clear speech, she got out of bed with all the care in the world. She didn't want to wake up the brunette so she left a pillow for her to hug. 

She didn't want to prepare herself much for fear of regret, so she just grabbed her dress from the night before to cover her still naked torso from the night before. Not finding her bra anywhere, she decided to go out without it. Finally, she brushed her teeth and left the room with her heart in her mouth. 

She reached Rachel's room. She was mostly scared, but she also had a very slight suspicion that the brunette might like her back. She smirked at the thought of it. Then shook her head trying to keep her mind blank and proceed to knocked on the door. 

And all her illusion, her ideal world in which Rachel loved her too, her last hope... it all fell apart when Finn was the one who opened the door.

She didn't have to ask why he was the one at the door. Although he was not in boxers, the pants he was wearing were backwards and he had that idiot face that all men get after having sex. 

"Oh, Quinn! What's up?" An inordinate violence invaded her suddenly and all she could think about was to beat the fuck out of him, but he was twice her size. She took a couple of seconds to calm down, then put on her highly trained fake smile.

"No, nothing ... I just wanted to ask if they knew anything about Emma." invented quickly. Finn, thankfully, denied. Quinn wasn't sure how long it could be before she couldn't hold back crying anymore. "Okay, bye!" she fled from there as fast as she could. Tears lingering in her eyes only until she closed her bedroom door behind her back.

Shaking, she debated waking Santana up. On the one hand she didn't want to bother, but she knew the latina would be upset if she didn't. So she gave it a few desperate taps until she opened her eyes. First she looked at her with annoyance, but when she realized the state of the blonde she quickly got up.

"What happened?" asked. But to no avail, Quinn's breath was too shaky to speak. She spread her arms welcoming her in a hug as protective as the one the night before. "Quinn, I need you to breathe, sweetie. Try to focus on my breathing..." Santana tried to help, and after a couple of minutes exercising Quinn was able to formulate a sentence: 

"She's with Finn again." 

Santana let out an "Oh ..." hugging the blonde a little stronger than before. And did the same thing she had done the previous time. She stroked her back, whispered a couple of "It's okay, it's gonna be alright..." and was just there for her. 

Many tears later, the blonde was able to explain the whole situation to her. Santana couldn't help crying too. Lately fate did not give them any kind of truce. And they had not yet been able to figure out how to stop the storms and hurricanes that haunted them. So the only thing they could do at the time was hold on tight to each other. 

It is not what they both wanted so much, but for the moment it was enough. 

It had to.


End file.
